Dragonborn returns
by LokiBoss7577
Summary: Jon is the next Dragonborn and has a legacy to uphold. AU Jon doesn't go to the Wall and has a dragon.
1. Chapter 1

Winterfell Jon Snow

A five year old boy by the name of Jon Snow is heading towards the Crypts. He was surprised when his father had asked him last night to meet him in the Crypts. He walks into the Crypts and sees his father in front of Lyanna's statue. His father turns around and sees him.

"Ah, Jon you came. Come here" Ned said.

Jon walks up to him and asks "Why have you called me here father?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your mother" said Ned.

At this Jon's eyes widened. Ned never talked about who his mother is. Jon was surprised at this.

"Will you tell me who she is?" asked Jon.

"Yes" said Ned.

Ned looked at Lyanna's statue.

"I'm not your father" stated Ned.

Jon asked "How? I look just like you."

"Your father is Rhaegar Targaryen and your mother is Lyanna Stark" said Ned

"Does that mean…" Jon started.

"Yes, that means you're the the rightful heir to the Iron Throne" finished Ned.

After Ned said this he moved towards the tomb and opened it. He pulled out a longsword in its scabbard and a dark purple dragon egg with dark blue ripples.

"This was left to you by your father. This is the Targaryen family sword Blackfyre found in Old Valyria" said Ned.

"What do I do now?" asked Jon.

"Live normally and when the time comes take back the throne" said Ned.

"Will you help me take it back?" asked Jon.

"You're family, of course I will help" said Ned.

"Even against Robert?"

"Yes" answered Ned.

 **12 Years later**

Jon is sitting in the library and reading a book about Thu'um. An ability that people called Dragonborn learns naturally. The door opened and in came a guard.

"Your lord father requested that you come to his solar" said the guard.

"I'll be right there" answered Jon.

He closed the book and started walking towards his uncle's solar. He knocked on the door and entered. Ned turned around and when he saw it was Jon he told him "Jon Arryn is dead and Robert rides for Winterfell. He will name his Hand."

"Why did you tell me this? Does anybody else know?" asked Jon.

"Nobody else knows yet. I told you this because I want you to be careful around Robert. I don't want a repeat of Aegon and Rhaenys" answered Ned.

"I understand" said Jon.

"Can you handle Blackfyre?" asked Ned.

"It feels like an extension of my arm" answered Jon.

"Maester Luwin said that you have been spending a lot of time in the library reading" said Ned.

"I've been reading about Thu'um" said Jon.

"What is it then?" asked Ned.

"An ability a person called a Dragonborn learns naturally" answered Jon.

"The most famous Dragonborn is Aegon the Conqueror" added Jon.

"I see you read a lot about this" said Ned.

"Have you tried a shout?" asked Ned.

"How do you know about shouts?" asked Jon.

"When I was younger I spent a lot of time in the library reading books" answered Ned.

"No, I haven't tried a shout" said Jon.

"Well try it. The dragonlords were famous for having a lot of Dragonborn" said Ned.

"I understand. I'll try it tonight" said Jon.

"Oh, we also need to go execute a deserter from the Night's Watch" said Ned.

 **One hour later**

The deserter's body was moved as they started their ride back to Winterfell. They saw a trail of blood leading from a dead stag into the forest. They followed the trail and found a dead direwolf with five pups around it. Jon picked one up and asked Bran "Do you want to hold it?"

Bran's eyes widened as he said "Yes."

Ned said "Direwolfes are dangerous, better a quick death."

"Lord Stark the direwolf is the sigil of your House, there are five pups for five Stark children" stated Jon.

"Alright but you will care for them yourselves and if they die you will bury them yourselves" said Ned

"What about you Jon?" asked Bran.

"I'm not a Stark" said Jon.

Jon then heard rustling in a bush nearby. He went over to see what it is and was surprised to see the sixth pup. Its fur was whiter than the snow it lay in. As he picked it up Theon said "The runt of the litter. That one's yours Snow."

They mounted their horses again and headed towards Winterfell.

When Jon arrived in his room he deposited the pup who he decided to name Ghost on the bed and took the book he was reading in the library and started reading from where he stopped. He started reading about a specific shout he was going to try that night. He decided it was best to go in the middle of the night so as to not be noticed.

It was night and only the guards were awake. He sneaked past them and went into the Wolfswood. When he got to a clearing he stopped and looked around until he spotted a tree trunk nearby on which he could practice shout. He stood in front of the the trunk and said "FUS!"

He was surprised when he saw a mist speed out of his mouth and hit the trunk and sends it flying. Jon then realised that he was Dragonborn. He decided it was time to do something about that dragon egg.

 **Tomorrow Night**

This night it was harder to sneak past the guards because of the dragon egg he was carrying and the wood he would use for the fire.

When he managed to get out of the castle he ran to the Woolfswood and hid in the shadow of the trees. He then noticed that Ghost was following him. He was pleasantly surprised at this.

When he arrived at the clearing he started piling wood to make a fire. When he was done he lit it the fire and stepped back to wait for the fire to get bigger. Jon put the dark purple egg into the fire and started taking of his clothes. When Jon started heading towards the fire Ghost started barking and yelping in panic.

"I will be alright Ghost" said Jon.

Ghost then sat on the ground and looked at Jon. Jon turned around and stepped into the fire. He was expecting to feel pain but all he felt was heat. He sat down and placed the dragon egg in his lap. He grabbed a knife andmade a cuton his palm. He smeared the blood over the dragon egg and closed his eyes. What Jon saw should have scared him but it didn't. He saw an army made of dead ice beings. Next he saw a great dragon called Alduin. He saw that a group that was called the Blades heading towards Winterfell to swear to the new Dragonborn.

The last thing he remembered was looking into the red eyes of a big dark purple dragon. And then he woke up. Jon heard a screech and looked down to see a dragon with dark purple and blue scales and red eyes.

 **AN:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this start. I changed the story about the Dragonborn to suit the needs for the story.**

 **I want to have a romance between Jon and someone else but I don't know who. I hope you have some suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

 **Olenna has her own spies so that's howw she knows Jon's true identity.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Highgarden Margeary**

„Sister, Grandmother wants to see you" said Garlan behind her.

„Alright, I'll be right the there" said Margeary.

She started going towards the garden where she knew her grandmother is. When she walked outside she saw her grandmother sitting on one of the benches. Margeary made her presence known.

„You called for me grandmother" said Margeary.

„Yes but we need to go to somewhere more private" said Olenna.

„Why?" asked Margeary.

„I can't tell you here" answered Olenna.

„Understood" said Margeary.

Margaery followed her grandmother to her room. When they arrived her grandmother sat in a chair and Margeary took the other one.

„You're probably wondering why I called for you" said Olenna.

„Yes" confirmed Margeary.

„Well, my spies in Winterfell found out something. One of them overheard Lord Stark speaking to the bastard" started Olenna.

„What did they hear?" asked Margeary.

„I'll tell you now child" answered Olenna.

„They found out that there is a Targaryen in Westeros" said Olenna.

„And the rightful King at that" added Olenna.

„Who is it?" asked Margeary.

„It's Ned Stark's bastard" answered Olenna.

„Is the bastard's mother a Targaryen?" asked Margeary.

„No, his mother is Lyanna Stark and his father is Rhaegar Targaryen" said Olenna.

„And they were married" added Olenna.

„Why have you told me this?" asked Margeary.

„You allways said you wanted to be a queen and here's your chance" said Olenna.

„So you want me to marry him?" asked Margeary.

„Only if you want to" answered Olenna.

„I have sent a mesage to Lord Stark to let him know that his secret is safe with us" said Olenna.

„What do I do now?" asked Margeary.

„You and Loras will join the King's entourage for when they head to the North" said Olenna.

„Understood" said Margeary.

 **One week later**

Margeary was riding a horse next to her brother Loras and in front of a couple of Tyrell guards. They couldn't take a carrage if they wanted to catch up to the King's entourage. They were a days ride from the entourage and they needed to stop so they could rest.

When they woke up in the morning and mounted their horses again and set off.

When the sun was starting to set they came apon the King's entourage. They entered the camp and went to speak to the King. Margeary and Loras entered the King's tent and what they saw surprised them. The so called King was groping a serving wench. Margeary coughed to make her presence known. The King jumped in surprise and the serving wench blushed bright red.

„What do you want?" yelled the King.

„We wanted to join your entourage" said Loras.

„Fine,fine, now get out" said the King.

When they exited the tent they went to their part of the camp.

„The King is such a pig" said Loras.

„I can't belive that a man can dishonor their wife like that" said Margeary.

„I hope your bethroded isn't like that" said Loras.

„Ned Stark is basicly his father and you know how honorable he is" stated Margeary.

„Anyway, I'm tired from all the riding so I'm going to retire for the night" said Loras.

„Good night" Margeary told him.

 **Next morning**

Margeary woke up to hear people bustling around her tent and getting ready to continue the journey north. Loras entered the tent and looked at her and said „Good, you're awake, we were about to remove the tents."

They mounted their horses and continued going north with the King's entuorage.

When the sun started to set they arrived at Darry. The lord welcomed them with open arms but it could be seen that he didn't like having Roberet as King. He looked disgusted when he saw that Robert had a serving wench in his lap and was groping her. Margeary was called by the Queen to come to the Queen's chambers. As she entered she saw the Queen looking at her with curiosity.

„You called for me, My Queen"said Margeary.

„Yes, I did" said the Queen.

„I wanted to know why you and your brother joined our entourage" said the Queen.

„My family wants me to marry Robb Stark but they don't want to go that far yet so they sent me and Loras to go to the North to meet Robb Stark and see if he is material for a good husband" said Margeary. That was their excuse for going to the North to meet her actual bethroded.

„I thought you wanted to be the Queen one day"said the Queen.

„I still do but my family wants me to marry a Lord Paramount's heir" said Margeary.

„Well you could marry Joffrey" said the Queen.

„I can't Your Grace, my family is close to ostriking a deal with Lord Stark for me to marry his son and heir"answered Margeary.

„If were finished then get out of my chambers" finished the Queen and sent a glare towards Margeary.

„Yes Your Grace" said Margeary with a curtesy.

Margeary walked through the door and saw her brother walking towards her.

„I heard that th Queen called for you so I wondered what she wanted" said Loras.

„She asked why were heading north with them so I told her that I was to marry Robb Stark like you said we should if anyone asked us why we were heading north" said Margeary.

„Good, good" said Loras.

„I'm going to turn in for the night as I am tired" said Margeary.

 **Winterfell Jon**

As he entered his uncle's solar he saw Eddard 'Ned' Stark sitting behind his desk with a letter in his hand.

„Why have you called me here uncle" asked Jon.

„I have got a letter from Olenna Tyrell" answered Ned.

„One of her spies found out your true identity" said Ned angrilly.

„Am I to leave the North?" asked Jon.

„No, she proposed a deal for her to keep quiet" answered Ned.

„What is it?" asked Jon.

„She wants you to marry her granddaughter and make her your queen when you take the Iron Throne" answered Ned.

„Then I accept" said Jon.

 **AN:**

 **I know I jumped to Jon marrying quite quickly but I needed a way for Jon to get more kingdoms under his control and marrying Margeary Tyrell is a good way to start. Plus he can get more armies that way.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Winterfell Jon**

Jon went to sleep that night thinking about his bethroded and what kind of person she is. 'I hope she's not pampered' Jon thought. With those thoughts Jon drifted off to sleep.

 **XX Dream XX**

Everywhere Jon looked he saw mist. He started walking forward when he heard a voice.

„Jon" it called.

Jon jumped and started to look around panicked.

„Who's there?" asked Jon.

„I'm behind you Jon" answered the voice behind Jon.

Jon turned around and saw a tall man with silver hair and purple eyes. It was Jon's father Rheagar Targaryen.

„Father?" Jon asked.

„Yes, It's me" said Rheagar.

„Why am I here?" asked Jon.

„I wanted to meet you and talk to you" answered Rheagar.

The sourandings started to change until the ground was thick with snow and wind was whistling.

"Where are we?" asked Jon.

"We are beyond the Wall" answered Rheagar.

Jon heard someone walking in the snow and turned around. What he saw scared him. It was a decaying corpse with ice blue eyes. It was walking towards them.

"What is that thing?" asked Jon scared.

"It's a wight, a reanimated corpse" answered Rheagar.

"It's why I came to your dream tonight" said Rheagar.

"You wanted to show me that thing?" asked Jon.

"Yes and to tell you that you're the Prince Who Was Promised and you need to defeat the Night King" said Rheagar.

"The What King?" asked Jon.

"The Night King, there" said Rheagar and pointed to a hill.

There stood a man, no, a creature. It was ice white with ice blue eyes. He approached them and he fixed his stare on Jon. All of a sudden he took out an ice spear and stabbed Jon through the hearth with it.

 **XX Dream XX**

Jon awoke with a gasp and his hand went to the place the spear entered his body. When his breath evened out he stood from his bed. He heard a knock on the door and went to check who it is. It was his cousin Robb.

"Ser Rodrik wants us in the courtyard" said Robb.

"Let me get dressed" said Jon.

Jon got dressed and came to the courtyard.

"Good, Jon you're here now we can begin" said Rodrik.

"Grab your swords boys and take your stances" said Rodrik.

Jon stood opposite Robb in his stance. When Rodrik gave them the sign to start they both started circling each other. Suddenly Robb charged forward and Jon parried his strike. He quickly pulled his sword back and hit Robb on the wrist with the flat side of the blade hard making Robb drop his sword and effectively ending the match.

"Good job Jon" complimented him Rodrik.

"Lady Stark said you both needed to shave for the arrival of the King and Queen" said Rodrik.

They put away their swords and went to where Lady Stark was waiting for them. Caitlyn Stark told Jon once that she hated him for being her husband's bastard which prompted Jon to tell her his true identity and bring her to his uncle for confirmation. Since then she wasn't cold towards Jon and instead treated him like he was one of her own.

"You need to shave for the King and Queen" said Lady Stark.

They both took their own turns at being shaved.

"I'm going riding. Want to join me?" asked Jon once they were done.

"I can't, Father requested my presence" said Robb.

"Then I'll go riding by myself" said Jon faking being sad.

"Well have fun, Snow" said Robb.

"You to Stark" said Jon.

Robb turned around so he didn't see the pained expression on Jon. He never told Robb his true identity. He couldn't tell him in case Robb accidentally let it slip out in public. Jon headed towards the stables to saddle his horse. Jon mounted his destrier and set off for the woods. He decided he is going to visit his dragon which he named Caraxes after Daemon Targaryen's dragon. When he arrived at Caraxes' cave Caraxes flew out to meet him. Caraxes likes to cuddle when Jon is around but Jon saw what he can do to wild animals to feed himself. He and Caraxes shared a connection just like he and Ghost. Caraxes, when he stood on the ground, reaches Jon's hips. Jon crouched down to his eye level.

"What is it boy?" asked Jon.

Caraxes just made a humming noise in his throat and tried to rub his head against Jon's leg but Jon held him back and gave him some meat to eat. Caraxes dropped the meat on the ground and used his flames to burn it and then he ate it.

"You're very hungry today boy" said Jon.

Caraxes hummed to this. He turned around and headed for the cave entrance. Before he went in he screeched in goodbye. Jon chuckled to himself at the obvious dismissal from the dragon. He turned around and mounted his destrier. He exited the woods and headed towards Winterfell. When he approached the gates he saw a commotion and went to check what it is. It was two men fighting. One claiming that the other stole something from him and the second saying he didn't.

"Break it up there" Jon yelled over the crowd.

Immediately the two stopped fighting and turned towards Jon.

"He stole my bag of coins" said the first one.

"No, I didn't" said the second one.

"We'll solve this easily" said Jon.

"You turn out all your pockets" said Jon pointing towards the second one.

He grudgingly turned out his pockets and out fell a pouch filled with coins.

"What is going on here?" asked a guard who appeared all of a sudden.

"This man stole a pouch of coins" said Jon pointing towards the second man.

"Come with me, thief" said the guard pulling the second man with him.

"Thank you mi 'lord" said the first man to Jon.

"I'm no lord just a bastard trying to do the right thing" said Jon and walked away.

Jon went back to his room and opened the book he was reading to continue. When the sun was setting someone knocked on the door and Jon went to check who it is. It was a guard who said that his father has called him for dinner. Dinner was a quiet affair until the end when Lord Stark stood up.

"The King should arrive tomorrow at Winterfell and I want all of you on your best behaviour" said Ned.

When dinner was finished Ned pulled Jon to the side.

"Do not let slip who you really are" Ned warned him.

"I know, I know" said Jon.

"Your betrothed is with them" said Ned.

"So I will get to meet her tomorrow?" asked Jon.

"You'll meet her properly when everyone has gone to sleep" said Ned.

Jon slept peacefully that night. He was woken up by a knock on the door. He opened it and saw Robb.

"The King was spotted near here, he's an hour rides away" Robb informed him.

Jon dressed and went to the courtyard to join his family. He stood behind his uncle and next to Theon Greyjoy. The gates and people started flooding through with a golden haired boy leading them on a horse. This must be Joffrey Baratheon, the Crown Prince. Behind him there was a fat man on a horse with a crown on his head, the King Robert Baratheon. He didn't look anything like the stories that Ned told Jon about the man who defeated Jon's father. The King jumped off his horse and stood before Ned. There were words exchanged and then Robert said something that set Jon's blood boiling.

"Take me to the Crypts, Ned, I want to pay my respects" said Robert.

Jon knew who Robert wanted to pay his respects to. He wanted to pay his respects to Jon's mother Lyanna Stark. With that Jon's uncle and the King went to the Crypts and everyone else did what they were supposed to do. Jon went back into the keep and helped the servants prepare dinner.

During dinner Ned came to Jon.

"You are to meet Margaery in the Godswood after everyone has gone to sleep" Ned whispered to him.

Jon spent the rest of dinner talking and laughing with the rest of the servants.

 **Later that night**

Jon just snuck out of the keep and was heading towards the Godswood. He entered the Godswood with Ghost at his heels. He sat in front of the Heart Tree and waited. He sat there for a while when he heard rustling behind him. He turned around and saw a slender woman with curly brown hair and large brown eyes. 'This must be Margaery' Jon thought.

"Are you Jon Snow?" asked Margaery.

"Yes I am" answered Jon.

"I'm Margaery Tyrell" said Margaery.

Jon stood up and walked over to her with Ghost padding behind him. Margaery's eyes widened when she saw Ghost.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you his name is Ghost my direwolf" said Jon as he saw her eyes widen.

"If we are to be man and wife we should at least get know each other" said Margaery.

So they both sat in front of the Heart Tree and talked the whole night about each other.

 **AN:**

 **I know it's been a while since I last updated but I have been really busy so I didn't have time to write this. And about the name of the dragon I couldn't think of a name for the dragon so I searched online for I dragon name and I really liked the name Caraxes so that's what I named the dragon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Winterfell Jon**

It has been a week since the King arrived at Winterfell and since then Jon has gotten to know Margaery better. As he got to know her better he also noticed that he started to care for her. They kept on meeting during night and sometimes in the Godswood during the day. Jon decided it was time for Margaery to see his dragon. They were currently riding towards the Wolfswood and were about to enter it. Once they arrived at the cave they dismounted and Jon turned towards Margaery.

"Don't get scared, he won't hurt you" said Jon. Margaery gave him a quizzical look as if asking who he was talking about. Jon called Caraxes within his mind. They soon heard the sound of flapping wings. Caraxes suddenly appeared out of the cave. Margaery screamed and was about to fall onto the ground before Jon caught her. Margaery thanked him and stood up.

"Is this your dragon?" asked Margaery.

"Yes, his name is Caraxes" said Jon.

Caraxes approached Margaery and screeched at her.

"He is beautiful" said Margaery.

Jon said nothing, he just smiled at her. Caraxes turned around and flied onto Jon's shoulder.

"Uf! Boy you're getting heavy" said Jon as he put Caraxes onto the ground. He still hasn't seen the dragon breathe fire even though he is big enough to do it. He remembered a word in Valyrian that the dragonlords used to get their dragons to breathe fire so he decided to try it out.

"Dracarys" Jon said to the dragon. To Jon's surprise the dragon opened its mouth and breathed fire. He looked at Margaery and saw that she was looking at him like she never saw him before.

"That was amazing" she said.

"I think it's we head back before somebody gets suspicious" said Jon. They mounted their horses and set out towards Winterfell being careful that no one spotted them together. Once they arrived at Winterfell Jon went to the library and buried himself in a book about Thu'um. A couple hours later Loras came and asked him if he wanted to spar.

"Of course I do" answered Jon.

The two them then proceeded to head to the training yard. When they arrived there each of them selected a dulled sword and stood opposite each other. It was Loras who started by swinging right which Jon blocked. Loras then proceeded to do a barrage of attacks, all of which Jon blocked. Loras then tried to do a low swing to sweep Jon's legs underneath him but that was also blocked. Jon then launched his first attack by swinging right and midway lowering the sword beneath Loras's guard and hitting his leg. Neither of them noticed that they were attracting a crowd. During the fight Loras managed to land a few hits on Jon but Jon hit Loras many times and ended the fight by sweeping Loras's legs underneath him with his sword and putting his sword at Loras's throat. As Jon looked around he finally noticed the crowd that had gathered and at the front of the crowd were Jon's cousins Robb and Bran, the Crown Prince and Theon who were standing there with open mouths and shocked faces.

"Jon, how did you learn to fight so well?" asked Robb. The Prince composed himself and said "That's nothing. I can fight better." With that he drew his sword and stood opposite Jon.

"Come on Bastard! Give me your best shot, you'll still lose!" yelled the Prince. Jon noticed that the Prince's sword wasn't dulled like his.

"You're sword isn't dulled" Jon said to the Prince.

"Well spotted Bastard" the Prince said and attacked. Jon raised his sword in defence and met the Prince's sword with his own. When their swords met Jon noticed that he Prince was much weaker than Loras. With a quick and hard slam the Prince's sword was out of his hand and Jon's sword was at the Prince's throat.

"Seems that you're not as tough as you say you are" commented Jon.

"Shut up! At least I'm not a bastard like you!" the Prince yelled. It was a poor attempt at insulting Jon since he knew that he wasn't a bastard.

"Well how does it fell to be beat by a bastard?" Jon asked mockingly. The Prince's face quickly got red in anger and the Prince grabbed his sword and went to swing it at Jon's head. Suddenly Jamie Lannister grabbed the Prince's arm and stopped him from hitting Jon.

"We wouldn't want to hurt our host now would we?" asked the Kingsguard.

"No" mumbled the Prince. With that the Prince turned around and stomped away. The Kingslayer threw Jon a curious glance and followed the Prince. Jon sighed and put his sword back on the weapon rack.

"That was impressive, Jon" said Robb.

"Yeah! Can you teach me how to do that?" exclaimed Bran.

"With a lot of training you'll be able to do that Bran" said Jon. Jon ruffled Bran's hair, clapped Robb on the back and returned to the library to continue reading his book. He didn't expect to find anybody there when he arrived so he was surprised when he saw the Imp Tyrion Lannister there looking at his book.

"Very interesting book you are reading Bastard" said the Imp "You don't seem the type that would read books about magic"

"It is a subject that caught my eye" lied Jon. He picked up the book and put it on the shelf. "Of what help can I be, my lord Lannister?" asked Jon the lordling.

"Nothing. Just curious what this castle's resident bastard is up to. I arrived at the library just as you were exiting with Ser Loras" Said Tyrion.

"I hadn't noticed you when I was walking out" said Jon while looking at the floor in shame.

"You're not the first one to do so. Believe me many men and women have not noticed me entering a room" said Tyrion.

"Well my dear Lord Snow I must be off. My sister has need of me" said Tyrion.

"Goodbye my lord" said Jon.

With that the Lannister exited the library and Jon took the book of the shelf again, sat down and started to read where he left of. By the time the sun was setting he read almost half the book. Once the only light in the library was Jon's candle Jon stood up and put the book back on the shelf and headed towards his room to get some sleep.

 **AN:**

 **I know it's been a long time since I last updated but I haven't had time to write this because school has been a bitch. Never mind that I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just so you know in the next chapter something big is going to happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Winterfell Jon**

When Jon woke up he quickly readied himself and went to break his fast since his uncle and Robb were going hunting today with the King. He decided that he will go to Caraxes today and make sure that the dragon doesn't go flying over the forest and attracts attention. When the hunting party was ready Jon said goodbye to Robb and Ned. Once the party was gone Jon saddled his own horse and rode out into the Wolfswood and made his way to Caraxes' cave. By the middle of day Jon assumed that it was safe to bring Caraxes in to the clearing. Jon helped Caraxes find some food and they returned to the clearing again. Once it was getting later in the day Jon heard horses galloping towards the clearing. Jon didn't have time to hide Caraxes in the cave because the sounds were too close. The riders of the horses were Jon's uncle Ned, Robb, the Crown Prince and the King. Luckly they haven't noticed him yet. Then Robb looked right at Jon and his eyes got wide once he saw that Caraxes wasn't in the cave. Jon trusted Robb because Robb was the first person Jon told his true identity.

„Where did that stag go?" Jon heard the King say. The King went to turn around towards Jon's uncle when he noticed Jon and the dragon behind him. The King's eyes went wide and he dismounted his horse he almost fell off the horse. In the clearing then came some men wearing the Lannister red on their clothes. When they saw the same thing that the King saw they dismounted their horses and unsheathed their swords and pointed them towards Jon. Jon slowly lowered his hand to the hilt of his blade and pulled it out of its scabbard.

„Ned what is your bastard doing next to that dragon?!" Robert yelled at Ned.

But Ned wasn't listening to Robert. He was looking at Jon and telling him with his eyes to run. Jon just shook his head and pointed the sword at the King. The Lannister guards rushed at Jon who quickly brought his sword up in defence. He disarmed the first two and stabbed the third in the chest instantly killing him. The next two tried to attack him at the same time but Jon killed them both. The last one tried to sneak up on him and stab him in the back but Jon heard him and turned around and sliced his head off. The King then grabbed the sword that was hanging in his horse's saddle and tried to attack Jon but Jon was too quick for him and he quickly disarmed him and knocked him out.

„We need to do something about this" Robb said to his father „when the King wakes up he'll want Jon dead because he is a Targaryen"

„We'll tie up Robert and put him in a cell in Winterfell and deal with the reast of the Royal retinue" Ned said to both Jon and Robb. He turned away from them to hide the sadness from the two because he has to betray his friend. He quickly composed himself and turned back to the two.

All of them forgot about the Crown Prince who was trying to quietly run away but Caraxes saw him and flew at him. When Joffrey saw that the dragon was flying towards him he fell off his horse onto the floor. This brought Jon's, Ned's and Robb's attention to him. They quickly rushed towards him.

„Get away from me you traitors, I'm the Crown Prince" Joffrey yelled at them. He tried to get up and draw his sword but he stumbled and fell on the floor. Jon and Robb grabbed Joffrey and took the rope that Robb had hanging on his saddle and tied him up. They mounted their horses and headed towards Winterfell. On the way there they met up with the rest of the Stark guards. All of them were shocked to find that Jon was a Targaryen and that Ned apprehended his friend King Robert but they all agreed to help because they were still loyal to Ned. Ned sent them ahead to get the Stark guards left at Winterfell ready. Once they arrived at Winterfell Ned and Robb went to put Robert and Joffrey in the dungeons and Jon went to find Margaery. He found her in the Godswood. She was just staring at the weirwood's face with curiosity.

"Margaery" Jon called her. She turned around and smiled when she saw him. She came up to him and kissed him on the lips. Jon froze in shock as she never kissed him on the lips just on the cheek. He quickly composed himself and put his hands on her back and brought her closer and kissed her harder. Once she pushed away they were both panting.

"What did you need?" she asked while she was trying to catch her breath.

"I need you to tell your brother to gather the Tyrell guards and to help the Stark guards to capture the rest of the Royal retinue" Jon said.

"Jon what happened?" she asked him. Jon then quickly told her what happened and she went to tell her brother to get the guards. Jon then went to his uncle's solar. When he entered he found his uncle writing letters.

"What are you writing?" Jon asked Ned.

"I'm writing to the lords of the North to come swear fealty to the King" Ned answered him.

"But the King is in the dungeons" Jon said.

"I'm not talking about that King" Ned said. He looked pointedly at Jon.

"You mean for me to become the new King of Westeros" Jon said while sighing.

"I know you can be a great King" Ned said to Jon. He stood up and went around his table and hugged Jon. Once Ned let go of him, Jon asked "When will they arrive?"

"They should arrive in a moons time" Ned answered him.

 **Later that day**

As Jon went to the Great Hall he thought about the events of the day. He knew he had to deliver the sentences to the men that were captured but he couldn't decide on what to do about them. He wanted to send some to the Nights Watch because he knew that they have very low numbers of men. He put those thoughts aside as he entered the Great Hall. He went up to the Lord's Table and sat next to his cousin Robb. Lady Catelyn didn't want to meet his eyes as she just stared at her plate. A bit later Ned entered the Hall with his brother Benjen. Ned went up to his seat and Benjen went and sat next to Jory. As Ned sat down the servants brought the food out and supper began.

After supper Jon went back to his room and collapsed onto his bed because he was tired and was instantly asleep. Jon dreamed about a three-eyed raven which kept calling to him and saying that he needed to find him. Jon suddenly jolted out of his sleep and jumped up. He felt a pull that was pulling him towards the north. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight so he quickly took Blackfyre and strapped it to his belt. Jon exited his room and went to the kitchen to grab some supplies. After he got food he went back to his room and wrote a letter to his family explaining where he went. He put the letter on his bed and went to the stables to get a horse to get him to Caraxes' cave. When he got to the cave he called Caraxes out and when Caraxes exited the cave the horse ran away. Jon carefully got on Caraxes' back and told him to fly up. What surprised Jon was that Caraxes followed his orders and flew up. He told Caraxes in his mind to fly towards the north.

 **Next day**

Jon flew the entire night towards the Wall and still it didn't pull him anywhere but north. He was beginning to see the Wall as he continued flying. As he was flying he noticed the chill in the air. When he crossed the Wall the pull got even stronger. While he was flying he noticed through his bond with Caraxes that his dragon was hungry so they flew down towards the snowy ground next to some woods. As they landed Jon got of Caraxes and told him to go hunting. As Caraxes hunted Jon settled on a rock and ate some food he packed. When he was finished he heard some shuffling from the woods and he thought that Caraxes was back from his hunt but something was wrong here as he didn't fell Caraxes through their bond. Jon pulled out Blackfyre as the creature exited the woods. It was a rotting corpse of a Black Brother. The sight got Jon to raise his sword in case that the situation went worse for him. As the corpse stumbled towards him Jon heard flapping of a lot of wings. Out of nowhere a bunch of ravens descended from the sky and started pecking the corpse. The corpse of the Black Brother still kept stumbling towards him so Jon did the only thing he could think of and stabbed it with Blackfyre. The corpse fell to the ground dead as it should be. Jon looked at the ravens that were flying around his head and he had a feeling that he should follow them. As he was following the ravens he called Caraxes in his mind to come to him. While he waited for Caraxes to find where they were Jon looked at his surroundings. He was shocked how beautiful the landscape looked covered in snow. He soon heard the flapping of Caraxes' wings and a second later he saw Caraxes flying above him. He followed the ravens until they reached an old weirwood tree. As they came in front of the weirwood's face he noticed an entrance to a cave underneath of the tree. As he entered the cave he noticed a being that seemed to be waiting for him. The creature approached him.

"Jon Targaryen we have waited for you" the creature said to him.

"How do you know my name?" Jon asked. He noticed that two more beings that looked similar to the one he was talking to now appeared.

"We are the Children of the forest, Jon Targaryen, we know a lot" the creature answered him. Then it grabbed him by the hand and leads him down the tunnel. As they walked Jo noticed that the walls had weirwood roots in them.

"Where are we going?" Jon asked.

"The three-eyed raven wants to speak to you so I am taking you to him" the being answered him.

"What is your name?" Jon asked the being.

"Leaf" Leaf answered simply. She continued leading him down the tunnel until they reached a seat made of weirwood roots in which sat a man who appeared to be half man half tree with one red eye open.

"Jon Targaryen, I have waited a long time to meet you in person and not just watching you through the eyes of a raven. I waited until you discovered your Dragonborn abilities to speak to you. It's time to teach you how to completely use your abilities as Dragonborn. I am the three-eyed raven formerly known as Bloodraven or Bryden Rivers" the man said. Jon was shocked because Bloodraven couldn't be alive. He got lost on a ranging a long time ago.

 **Winterfell Ned**

The thing that Jon pulled last night caused Ned to have a headache. They were trying to find him but to no avail. He seemed to have flown on his dragon so no one could find where he is. They don't know where he went only that he went north. He stood up from his desk to teach Robb some lordly duties he will need to do once he becomes Lord of Winterfell. Ned really hoped Jon would show up soon.


End file.
